


Ultimate Big Punch

by SydAce



Series: Final Fantasy VII Oneshots/Drabbles/Short Series [7]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Arcade Game, Gen, Mutual hatred for Hojo, Punch Game, Tickets, strong reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: Your focus all of your hatred in an attempt to win some arcade tickets.
Relationships: Vincent Valentine & Reader
Series: Final Fantasy VII Oneshots/Drabbles/Short Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751617
Kudos: 25





	Ultimate Big Punch

“Pretend it’s Hojo’s face, pretend it’s Hojo’s face!” you muttered to yourself. Both of your hands were clenched in front of your face. You hopped on your toes from side to side. “Pretend it’s Hojo’s face!” you screamed. The punching bag swung up. It hit the metal. There was a solid crack from the impact.

You waited for a moment or two. Your tickets should have been printing out from the machine. Then, it clicked. The machine was broken and you would be getting no tickets. Your bottom lip trembled. Falling to your knees you sobbed out your sorrow.

“I hate him too much!”

“Here.”

You glanced up seeing a sea of red fabric with a sea serpent of gold holding out a tangle of arcade tickets. No, that wasn’t a sea serpent, that was a golden claw. Yeah, it wasn’t any less intimidating, but it had some tickets you were working so hard for!

“Um, thank you?” You stood up from your pitiful position and hesitantly took the tickets. “Are you sure? It’s really not a big deal, I’m just a bit…dramatic at times.”

“You hate Hojo,” the man’s rough voice croaked out from behind his cloak. His crimson eyes glanced towards you. “That’s good enough of a reason to give you some tickets that I won’t use.”

“Wait, you hate Hojo, too?” you gasped out.

He gave out a quiet snort before leaving without saying another word.


End file.
